


Strawberries

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei likes strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Tsukishima jumped, feeling vibrations against his thigh despite the fact that his phone _wasn’t even there._ Christ. 

This was bad. 

Very, _very_ bad.

Because he _wanted_ his phone. Couldn’t wait until practice was over so that he could _check_ it. Because somehow or another, Kuroo Tetsurou had gotten the omega’s number. And Tsukishima had actually been stupid enough to _reply._

Tsukishima knew what that meant. He knew what it meant and even still he couldn’t _stop._ He didn't know if it was Kuroo’s fault, or his own. 

But Kuroo just had a way of…

Pulling him in? 

But all for what? For an alpha who…

Tsukki swallowed. He couldn’t shake the way it’d felt when Kuroo had hugged him goodbye. It had been strong and then soft, like he didn’t want to let go. Briefly, Tsukki wished he hadn't.

He shook his head, irritated at himself. This weakness was something he had no control over, even with the beta patches. When it came to Kuroo, Tsukki’s omega instincts were something he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to control.

And that’s what was so scary. 

Besides, in the end, this would all be for nothing. Because once Kuroo-san got bored then…

_Then what?_

Tsukki didn’t know. Didn’t _want_ to know. He tried not to think, because he knew it was better to not think about these things. But thinking was just what he _did._

Despite everything, the first thing he did when he got to the changing rooms was pull out his phone. The six unread messages made his heart pound. 

Though they hadn’t texted for very long, Tsukki was already able to recognize them as typical Kuroo type texts. Something about a video Bokuto had sent him, how he’d almost fallen asleep during chemistry, and something or other about the fact that he took Kenma’s cookie while he was playing his game. 

Tsukki’s replies were short by nature, but it never seemed to be enough for Kuroo to cut off the conversation. Kei didn’t know if he appreciated it, or if he hated it. 

Nevertheless, thistime, he decided to reply by accusing him of stealing sweets, and calling him an idiot. Which was a pretty typical Tsukishima Kei kind of response.

The next text was almost immediate. 

[6:40 Kuroo Tetsurou]: I’m stocking up on desserts, just for you ^o^ I could bring some! Next weekend?

Tsukki turned off his phone, and threw it in his bag. 

“Are you ok, Tsukki?” 

Yama’s voice jerked him back into reality, and he pulled his headphones over his ears, muttering that he was fine. 

They walked mostly in silence, or rather Kei walked mostly in silence, letting Yamaguchi tell him about his day. It was nice, like that. Yamaguchi never seemed to mind that Tsukki wasn’t big on talking. And Yamaguchi was one of the few people Tsukki didn’t mind listening to. But he guessed that was what made them friends.

“But I don’t think Hinata figured it out. Anyway I’m kind of glad for it, or else everyone would’ve known.”

“You should just talk to her.” Tsukki said flatly.

Yamaguchi stuttered, “Ah, well I mean…she’s probably busy and…”

“We all have practice together.”

He chuckled, face turning red, “Yeah but it’s not…I mean she probably likes someone else anyway.”

“Do you have her number?”

“No…”

“Do you want it?” Tsukki figured he might as well return the favor. Because it was only all to easy to figure out how Kuroo had gotten his number in the first place. Not that he'd tell Tadashi that. And it's not like he was  _grateful_ or anything.

But.

Still.

“Huh? No!” He raised his hands in protest, “No, it’s fine like this! I mean I can’t even talk to her properly so….HOW ARE THINGS WITH KUROO-SENPAI?” 

Tsukki grimaced, “Not so loud.” 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Both fell silent, before Yamaguchi timidly raised his voice once more, “But, it’s going well, right?” 

“It’s fine.” 

The beta beamed, “Ah, so are you going to see each other again?!” 

Tsukki stopped walking. He adjusted his glasses and took off his headphones. “Probably not.” 

“Eh? Why not? I thought you liked him—”

“I _don’t.”_

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, before his face settled in a soft smile. “It’s ok to be happy, Tsukki. And he even said he’d keep your secret, so—”

“Even if everything went perfectly, he’s still going to graduate in a few months.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “He doesn’t seem like the type to let that stop him.” 

Kei’s eyes narrowed, staring at the road before him. He didn’t reply, and Tadashi knew better than to push it any further. 

They broke off at Yamaguchi’s house, upon where Tsukishima put his headphones back on.

_He doesn’t seem like the type to let that stop him._

Tsukishima wondered about that. So say it wasn’t. But he couldn’t figure out why Kuroo would bother with it anyway. What did Tsukki have to offer, other than the fact that he was an omega? It just didn’t make sense. There were other, much more attractive, much more suited for the alpha. So why him?

Why was he so intent on such a hopeless situation? 

When Tsukki got home, he tossed his bag on his desk chair, but not before pulling out his phone, and then flopping into bed, cranking up the sound on his headphones. With a deep breath, he turned the phone back on, expecting to see a wave of messages full of apologies and more ‘I pushed it too far’ and ‘you definitely don’t if you don’t want to.' Because if there was one thing Kuroo was good at, it was apologizing. 

But that didn’t happen. 

He had no new messages.

Not a single phone call.

Tsukki had to say _something._ He couldn’t just leave it like that. He was an asshole, sure, but he wasn’t about to leave the alpha hanging, even if he was pissed off. 

He wrote the message, deleted it, wrote it again. 

Stared at the ceiling, wrote out some more, decided it was too long, deleted it. 

Tossed his phone. Cursed at himself for letting it _actually_ fall off the bed. Got up, went to grab it. Typed in the message, sent it, tossed his phone again, fell into bed. 

If he were a beta things would be much easier. Then he wouldn’t have met Kuroo-san in the first place. 

Wait.

No, that wasn’t right. Kuroo had approached him as a beta. Was willing to court him _as a beta._

So maybe no matter what, Tsukishima would’ve been stuck. And even though he was pissed as shit, face red with frustration because _damn you Kuroo,_ Kei couldn’t seem to shake the stupid fluttering in his chest that _wouldn’t. go. away._

…

“Ohhh!!!! Akaashi!!!!!!” Kuroo jumped up, nearly knocking the board off the table.

“Hey hey hey, if you’re trying to move the pieces around we’ll send you to jail for cheating!” Bokuto roared, trying to arrange the pieces on the monopoly board. 

“He texted back!” 

The Fukurodani couple stared at the cat, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Whoa what’d he say?!”

“Did he agree to it?” Akaashi asked calmly, taking a sip of water.

Kuroo could hardly believe it as he read the words off of his screen for the two boys to hear.

[8:22 Tsukki <3]: There better be strawberries. 

“That’s not a no right?!”

Akaashi smiled, “Congratulations—”

“Well it’s not really a _yes_ either. The heck is wrong with this kid—”

“ _Bokuto.”_

The omega whined, slumping in his chair a bit. 

“I’ve gotta find some cake.” Kuroo said in a panic, staring at his phone as though it’d give him an answer. 

“We can go to the grocery store,” Bokuto said as he reached for some chips, “I’m sure they’ve got some—”

“Are you crazy?!” Kuroo barked, “This has to be the best strawberry something he’s ever tasted!”

Bokuto snorted, “Won’t he hate it either way?” 

“ _Koutarou.”_ Akaashi snapped quite sharply, his eyes digging holes into the omega’s skull. 

Kuroo looked from his friends to his phone before hanging his head in defeat. “Shit,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know what he likes. I know he said strawberries. And last time it was a shortcake but…hey, Akaashi you think he might like a cheesecake? Those things have strawberries on them, right?”

“Some do, yes.”

“Hey, hey! You could have them shape the strawberries into a heart!” Bokuto hooted. 

A sort of gleam seemed to coat the alpha’s eyes. “I’ll get them to write something in chocolate! You know like in that nice cursive! And who doesn’t like chocolate and strawberries?!” 

“Then why not simply chocolate covered strawberries?” Akaashi offered. 

Kuroo’s stomach lurched uncomfortably. “Isn’t that…kind of suggestive?” 

Akaashi brought a finger to his lips, thinking. “Mmm…perhaps you’re right.”

Bokuto looked from Kuroo to his mate. “Oh, Akaashi, do you like strawberries too???”

“They’re pleasant on the tongue.” He replied. 

The omega seemed to fly over the chairs, his lips landing on top of Keiji’s, his tongue forcibly demanding entrance. “Am I pleasant on your tongue too Agaashii?” The words tumbled out of his mouth, still drunk from the kiss.

“ _Bokuto.”_

Kuroo snorted, holding onto his stomach as he laughed, “You guys are so gross.” 

“You’re so much worse!” Bokuto argued, “ _Oh, Tsukki has such NICE eyes, all golden and brown. They’re like a SUNSET.”_

“I’ve _never_ said that!” Kuroo defended, the tips of his ears going red. 

Akaashi brought a hand to his mouth, hiding his giggles.

“Aw, Akaashi not you too!”

Akaashi only laughed all the more visibly, “There’s no helping the fact that you’re a romantic, Kuroo-san.” 

Tetsurou huffed, taking a seat as he grabbed the die to roll. “It’s part of my charm.”

Bout raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you gonna reply?”

Kuroo couldn’t hide his smile, even as he began to move his piece around the board. “Later. I gotta figure out what I’m gonna say.” 

“Wonder what that kid’s doing right now.” Bokuto said.

“If I had to guess,” Akaashi chimed in with a sly sort of smile, “I’d say he’s thinking about Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo flushed, not daring to take his eyes off the board, "Don't get my hopes up." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating as often as usual. I've had some serious writer's block and I've been trying to push through it. This suddenly appeared in my head, and I wasn't planning on this happening in this chapter but it happened anyway Xp Hopefully I can get back on the Kagehina track soon. Sorry to keep you all waiting.


End file.
